


Memories

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Challenge fic, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of car accident, Reader Insert, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: This is my challenge piece I wrote for @adriellej‘s and @for-the-love-of-dean‘s #Little Bit of Rock Little Bit of Country Writing Challenge on Tumblr. My Song was from Rock, can’t remember the Number, but the song was Bob Dylan - Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door.  I wrote this in ten minutes whilst on my phone, late at night. Not Beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Song Lyrics are in bold. Memories in italics. Originally posted to my Tumblr.





	

Sometimes it only takes a song, for it all to come flooding back. The memories you worked so hard to Bury, the times you would rather forget. It’s not even the full song either. The first few chords, those first few notes, that’s all it takes. And that’s all it took, for Y/N to find herself on her knees, body shaking as she tried in vain to hold back the tears, memories of days gone by filling her head…

> **Mama, take this badge off of me  
>  I can’t use it anymore  
> It’s gettin’ dark, too dark to see  
> I feel like I’m knockin’ on heaven’s door**

_It had been a simple case of mistaken identity, that had them first meet. Y/N was researching in the local library, when in he walked. He was tall, real tall, and had a good head of hair on him. Not that she noticed straight away, her own hair half obstructing her view as she stood hunched over the tome in front of her on the desk. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat, that she looked up. He obviously thought she was the librarian, and she didn’t bother to correct him. A case of mistaken identity never hurt anyone…_

> **Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door  
>  Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door  
> Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door  
> Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door**

_It was her Birthday, the first one she had had since she started living in the bunker. She hadn’t told them it was her birthday, she never really celebrated. Being a Hunter meant she didn’t really have time to stop and celebrate mundane things like Birthdays. She just wanted to spend the day out on a hunt or at the bar, like any other year. What she hadn’t expected when she woke up and wandered down to the kitchen, was to find him sat waiting for her, a simple Cupcake in one hand, and a small box in the other. What was even more surprising, was what was in the box. A Silver bracelet, engraved in Enochian, with an anti possession symbol on the back, and Winchester written in scrawny hand writing. The bracelet she never took off, no matter where she went from that day forward._

> **Mama, put my guns in the ground  
>  I can’t shoot them anymore  
> That long black cloud is comin’ down  
> I feel like I’m knockin’ on heaven’s doors**

_She wore a dress that was no one colour, and had a flower Crown in her hair. It was a rare off day, and she had planned on surprising him by turning up at the motel to whisk him off to her old cabin. What she didn’t expect was to find a smoking pyre burning in the field next to the bunker, as she headed out in her car. Nor did she expect to see the green eyed one kneeling on the ground, his head in his hands as he cried. She hadn’t even known she had crashed the car until she heard her name being screamed, and heard the sound of wings. All she remembered was seeing his body burn, and feeling her heart break in to tiny pieces…_

> **Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door  
>  Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door  
> Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door  
> Knock, knock, knockin’ on heaven’s door**

The memory of arms wrapping round her, and pulling her close made her sob, and she swear she felt a hand gently brush her hair back from her face as she let out another loud cry. The music had stopped, and yet she felt like she couldn’t move. A gentle touch to her chin made her look up, and she gasped at what she saw. Kaleidoscope eyes looked into her own red rimmed chocolate ones, and she felt her heart soar. She knew she was dreaming, but it was so good to see him. Whispering, afraid to speak too loud and shatter the dream, she said his name…

_**“Sammy”** _


End file.
